Express the percent as a decimal. $55.2\%$
$55.2$ percent = $55.2$ per cent = $55.2$ per hundred $55.2\% = \dfrac{55.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{55.2\%} = 0.552$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.